


Requiem

by AmyNChan



Series: Miraculous Angst [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, HEAVY FREAKING ANGST, I tried too hard, this is the kind of crap my sleepy mind comes up with sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: There was so much red.  Normally that was a good color. A color that had come to mean hope and salvation.  A color that meant salvation was swiftly coming.Now that color chilled him to his bones.





	

“I…I can’t.”

“You’ve got to!”

“No, no I can’t do it!”

Chat Noir looked at his partner with wide eyes, his claws scrambling for some purchase.  There was so much _red_.  Normally that was a good color. A color that had come to mean hope and salvation.  A color that meant salvation was swiftly coming.

Now that color chilled him to his bones.

“Chat Noir, _listen to me_!” Ladybug hissed.  Chat only shook his head, pushing her hands away and looking around for someone, anyone, to help.

“No!”

“Dammit, would you just—”

“NO!” roared Chat.  “You’re not doing this!  I won’t let you!”

“You don’t have a choice!” screamed Ladybug.  Her hand was too slippery, too coated in that… that…  Oh, there was so much of it…  It was too red…

Her fingers fumbled with her earrings.

“No!” Chat argued.  He tried to pull her hand away from her lobes.  “If you take those out, you’ll…  you’ll…  just wait for the ambulance!”

“There isn’t enough time for the ambulance, Chat!” hissed his partner.  She tried to twist away from his grasp.  He refused.  It…  spilled all over the ground.  He tried to stop the flow as she kept herself from screaming.  “Now you’re going to shut up, take these earrings, and take that akuma down!”

“I can’t do it without you, Ladybug!” shouted Chat.  His voice was hoarse, he was pretty sure his green scalera was red by now.  He tried to blink away his tears.

Shocker, they kept coming.

“Please, Ladybug, just a bit longer…”

“We don’t—”

“Don’t do that!”

She had tried to sit up.  Oh fu—

“Take them!”

“I can’t!”

“You have to!”

“I _won’t!_ ”

“You don’t have a choice!”

He had one hand over her stomach, over her wound.  The other was keeping one hand from reaching for her earrings.

Chat needed three hands to keep her from taking that earring out.

He only had two.

“Ladybug, stop it!”

His warning came too late.  The instant the pink magic began to unravel at her feet, he could feel her tense.  The pain was coming through, the pain her suit had shielded her from.  The wound in her stomach now attacked all of her nerve endings, leaving a shrieking girl in his arms.  He scrambled to hold her still, but she was thrashing too much.

“Ladybug, please!  Let me put them back in!  Ladybug!”

Chat struggled to still her, to calm his trembling gloves so he could put the earring in.  But the damage was done.  Her thrashing had worsened the wound, and all of that…  it was all…

There was a puddle beneath her now, and there was nothing he could do to lessen the flow.  There was too much.  The ambulance was too far.  He didn’t do enough.

He couldn’t do enough.

“Ladybug…”

His fingers…  his red, red fingers sought a pulse on her wrist.

Her wrist…  it usually had red spandex over it…  it was bare now…  bare and completely still.

Chat’s hand trembled as he sought some sort of life on her throat.

_Ba-dum.  Ba-dum._

Chat gasped.  She was alive.  Still alive!

“Chat Noir!”

He turned to see a small red creature.  He instantly flinched away from it.  There was too much… too much…

“Put the earrings in!  Take off the ring!”

What…?  Too much…  his head swam.

“…Miraculous cure should fix everything…  hurry!”

Fix…?

“Can it save her?” whispered Chat.  “Can it save her?”

“Yes!” cried the kwami.  “But hurry!”

Chat needed no further explanation.

Chat needed no further prompt.

_I can save her…_

He took off the ring.

He jammed the earrings into his ears.

It would have hurt if he could have felt it.

_I can save her…_

He wore his Lady’s suit.

It was too red.

Too much.

Too red.

_But I can save her!_

He rushed out against the akuma.  The one who had been powerful enough to…  to…

The one who had been powerful enough to punch a _hole_ through a _miraculous user_.

Chat—no…  He wasn’t Chat, but nor was he Ladybug.  He really wasn’t Adrien either…  He didn’t have an identity…  All he had was his anger, his fear, and his hate.

_No, they’re the victim!_

“No, they’re not!” he roared.  Tears came from his eyes, but his aim was true.  He threw punch after punch, unloading everything.

_It’s all Hawkmoth—!_

“I don’t care!” he screamed.  He threw another punch.  He reached forward and scratched something off.  “I don’t care!”

He threw another punch, but this was halted.

The akuma had his hand.

And squeezed.

And squeezed.

And—

_Crack!_

_Crunch!_

_Splick!_

An inhumane howl ripped itself out of his chest.  His hand continued to crumple under the akuma’s strength.  The suit protected him from passing out, but only just.  His hand bent in ways that were unnatural, crumpled further than normal physics ought to allow.

His hand was useless.  But the shock was wearing off and the suit was shielding him from the worst of the pain.

“How does it feel?!” howled the akuma.  “To be so weak!  Not so strong now, are you?!  I’m the strong man now!  He made me strong!”

The akuma dropped his hand, allowing the young teen a chance to perhaps cradle it to his chest, fall back, and form a strategy worthy of the suit he was wearing.

He did none of those things.  Instead, a blur of red and blond fury rushed the akuma again, using every limb to attack.  His malformed hand smacked the face of the akuma, bones and flesh only held together by the spandex suit.  The other fist worked to bruise every exposed part the akuma had to offer.

_Stop—!_

“No!  He did this to her!  He did this!”

_Adrien! Chat!  You must—_

A howl ripped from the vigilante’s throat as he leapt forward.  The akuma had been bearing the brunt of his attack with ease, but if he simply clawed his face off, then—!

The akuma, for the first time that fight, lifted both hands.  In one meaty glove, his face was caught.  In the other, his working arm.  The young boy flailed his legs, anger still dictating his every move.

“Hawkmoth wants your miraculouses,” said the akuma.  He dragged his pinky over the stud that was in his ears.  It wiggled dangerously.  “Should be easy enough.”

He expected the jewel to be ripped from his ear.  He expected that.

He did not expect the sudden force on his arm.

He did not expect the immediate loss of feeling.

He did not expect the dead weight on his left side.

“So you stop squirmin’,” hissed the akuma as he let go of his now broken arm.  But he would not whimper or cry out in pain.  So what that he lost one of his arms, he still had the other, and his legs!  He would fight—

The earring wiggled out of his ear.

Hell.

Burning, blinding hell.

The pained yowls of earlier in the night sharpened into shrieks.  His hand _hurt_.  His arm _seared_.

And where were his _legs_?

Pain rushed him.  Blinding hot.  Completely consuming him.  Taking every speck of his energy.

He screamed.

He fought.

He cried.

And in his writhing, in his agony, a small metal ring fell from his shirt pocket.

The akuma gathered the two stones, awaiting his next orders with a malicious grin.

“Got ‘em.  Headed your way.”

“Good,” replied the smooth voice in his ear.  “Good. Bring them to me.”

“Got it.”

The akuma passed over the broken and bloodied body of Adrien Agreste.  He walked passed the alleyway where one Marinette Dupain-Cheng choked out her final breaths.  He breezed past the Agreste security systems and made his way up the stairs.  He found a secret door and entered as though he had lived there all his life.  He passed the stones on to an impatiently waiting hand.

“You know,” stated the voice that had been so long whispering in the akuma’s ear.  It was just as calm and sensible as it had been before and now the akuma could finally place a mask to his reverence.  The man who had made him powerful, the man who had gained his trust.

Hawkmoth.

“I should have done this long ago,” continued the purple masked man.  He cast a cold set of blue eyes upon his champion which sent tendrils of electric terror down his spine.

Oh, that terror thrilled him.

“What’s next, Hawkmoth?” asked the akuma.  This was no longer a play for power.  It was a game.  A delightful game filled with blood and screaming.  Oh, how he never wanted the game to end.

“Next?”  queried his masked idol.  The man turned over the earrings in one hand, the rings in another.  “Next, we capture what is mine.  And we ensure it never escapes again.”

The akuma shifted on his foot, antsy.  What was there for him to do?  Anything?  Could his master have one task for him?

“And you, my friend, are going to help me destroy every barrier in my way.”

The akuma grinned.

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. The other ending had ghost Ladybug/Marinette rejecting Adrien/Chat Noir because of his violence towards the akuma victim, but I couldn't figure it out, so here we go.
> 
> X'D


End file.
